Dug up memories
by Shuichi55
Summary: When Eiri and Shuichi go to go visit Yuki Kitazawa's grave, memories come up of Eiri's past, could these memories be damaging to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read or seen the end of this series, then this is a spoiler. If you'd like to continue reading feel free to though.

I'm starting this fiction were gravitation 12 ended. The first line I use will be from volume twelve, so yes that is Maki Murakami's line, not mine. At the end of it I will put an asteric. (). Enjoy the fic!

* * *

"I love you Eiri Yuki."

Eiri looked back at him smiling as he gave one of the workers their passes. She looked at their hands for a moment, and then to their faces, "So, the rumor is true?" Shuichi looked at Eiri tilting his head to the right, a slight crack could barely be heard, "Shindou-san and Yuki-san, you really are an item, are you not?" Eiri looked back at Shuichi who was now staring at the ground waiting to hear Eiri's response.

"Yeah." Shuichi looked up hearing Eiri's response. The young worker pushed her dirty blonde hair behind her ear:

"Well, you know the media will still follow you?"

"Let them. I don't care." Eiri took Shuichi's hand and pulled him through the gates.

They sat down in the first class seats that Eiri had picked out for them. Shuichi sat by the window staring out at blue sky. His eyes had begun to feel heavy as he drifted off into his dream world, unaware of it until it had happened.

Eiri looked at his sleeping boyfriend and gently stroked his hand through Shuichi's pink hair. His mind drifted off to Kitazawa and that night that he had killed him. After that night he couldn't shed a tear, or even show his emotions. Not until, Shuichi came. He stared at Shuichi, everything that had happened to them flashing through his mind. The fights, Shuichi's many tears that had been shed, Shuichi's stupidity, and his own ignorance to his true feelings. Eiri's eyes started to water, he was so happy. It wasn't hard for him to smile anymore. He had a reason to smile. A reason to live. And Shuichi was his reason.

Shuichi opened his eyes to find a hand around his shoulder. He stared at the ring that he shared on his same left ring finger. The ring that meant that he was number one on Eiri's charts and the ring that meant Eiri was number one on his charts. Knowing that Kitazawa shared the same number one spot that he did, didn't bother him anymore. They were different, and Eiri knew this. They were each loved for who they were. Just the same as he loved Bad Luck. He looked at Eiri now who was typing one-handed. Shuichi grabbed onto Eiri breaking his train of thought from his writing.

"What do you want brat?" Shuichi looked up at him cross eyed.

"Well that's not nice. Flirt with me then be mean." Eiri pulled his hand back, brushing against Shuichi's hair as it passed.

"Fine, I'll take my hand back." Shuichi's eyes began to water as he clutched it tightly as Eiri quickly reached out grabbing onto his laptop before it shattered to thousands of pieces.

"NOOO" Shuichi moaned as if locking himself to Eiri, "I don't want you to leave me!" Passengers stared at them, ignoring the movie that played on the screen before them as if their relationship was more amusing.

Eiri sighed, placing his hand on Shuichi's cheek as he leaned in, "I'll never leave you." He whispered before kissing him on the lips as Shuichi turned beat red. "Never." He looked at Shuichi, still holding him in his hands, "Because I love you."

_"All passengers, we will be arriving to our destination in approximately thirty minutes. Please enjoy the rest of your flight." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Eiri raised his hand as a taxi cab pulled over to let them in. The driver had a flat brown hat on, it looked as though one you would find on a golf court. To match the hat, he wore a brown fest lying atop a deep green shirt. Shuichi stared at him wide eyed. He remembered New York, but he had never been in a taxi. From all the stress from Rage, he had never actually gotten a chance to be a tourist and tour the area.

"Yuki, Yuki! Can we-"

"Yes, after," Eiri said deep in thought not even noticing the look of disappointment now spread across his face. Shuichi assumed that he was thinking about Kitazawa. He knew he said it didn't bother him, but in reality, deep down, it did. He didn't want to have to share his number one spot at this very moment. He wondered that since they were in New York, and _The Yuki Kitazawa_ used to live here, if his relationship with Eiri would be pushed aside until they got back to Japan. He was always able to deal with the womanizing that Eiri used to do, but he wasn't used to Kitazawa and their hometown yet.

'Am I wrong?' Shuichi thought to himself as he looked back out the window seeing the walkways filled with people upon people. They were smiling and laughing, and you could see couples holding hands and walking closely together.

'Will I ever have that?' He thought as the taxi pulled over and he stepped out waiting for Eiri to finish paying the man. He looked around, the city that he had been once forcefully taken too, was now peaceful looking and seemed to be happy going rather than run away from Rage going.

Shuichi looked into the cemetery that the yellow taxi had brought them to. It suddenly made him depressed to see all those people in their visiting their loved ones and friends. Shuichi couldn't remember a time when he had ever been to a cemetery, and he didn't want to have to imagine it. If any of his family did or his friends and lover died, he wouldn't know how to deal with it.

'I'd go crazy,' he thought to himself as he looked over at Eiri deciding to let him remain in thought. Eiri slowly walked over to Kitazawa's grave. The grave stone was gray with white carvings in it that read:

_Here lies Yuki Kitazawa,_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

Grass and flowers surrounded the grave as well. Some were wild, but you could tell that he had recently been visited. It made Shuichi relieved to know that people visited him and brought him flowers. Since he hadn't been familiar with the custom it was all kind of amusing to him, but it seemed sad and yet peaceful in a way. All these graves were being visited by family and friends and it made him happy to know that Kitazawa was still loved even after what he did to Eiri. And he was especially happy that Eiri decided to visit him.

Shuichi stared into the other direction for awhile feeling out of place before he started to walk towards the black gate that lead to the sideway. Eiri looked at him to the grave for awhile before he grabbed onto Shuichi's wrist firmly.

"Stay. I want you with me now," a faint smile spread across Eiri's face before as he nudged him to come back. Eiri placed his hand around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi blushed bright red as he slowly leaned his head against Eiri's chest. He felt safe there. He didn't want to leave from that position.

"Kitazawa-san," he hear Eiri begin, "I've found a new love. I won't wallow in your death, or the fact that I was the one who killed you," he looked down at Shuichi as he said the rest, "This is Shuichi. His persistence helped me to get over you. I love him very much, and if you hadn't played some role in my life, then we might not be able to be together now." Shuichi smiled as he wrapped his arms over Eiri's shoulders feeling loved more now, than he has ever felt when he was with Eiri. He knew now, that Eiri loved him more than Kitazawa.

"Shuichi helped me to get over you, and I have finally moved on. There will always be a spot in my heart for you, although it may be smaller than Shuichi's. So you can rest in peace now." Eiri placed a small bouquet of roses and daisey's that he had been holding onto Kitazawa's grave.

"Come on Shuichi, where do you want to go?" Eiri said as the started heading for the exit of the cemetery. Shuichi smiled clinging onto him even tighter than before.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you."

Eiri took him to see the 'Statue of Liberty' for their first trip on their honeymoon as Shuichi officially named it; Or at least in his mind that is. Shuichi's smile never left his face as it rarely did, and every time he looked at Eiri, he could see a smile spread across his face.

Shuichi looked behind him, swearing that he heard his name being called, but as he seen nobody he returned to what he was staring at.

"SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

Shuichi and Eiri looked at the voice who had called his name. He saw the figure coming closer as he realized who it was. Shuichi's eyes widened as he clinged tighter, squeezing the circulation out of Eiri's arm as he saw...

A/N ahah! A cliff hanger! Guess you'll have to wait for chapter 3! Any guesses on who it is? Comments and reviews are definitely welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shuichi stared. His eyes still widely opened as the figure moved closer to him. She had short hair that didn't even touch her shoulder. She earned her nickname from her temper; Rage. Rage ran as if at the speed of lightening toward them. Shuichi had known her far better than Eiri ever could. He was kidnapped and threatened by her.

"RUN!" Shuichi yelled grabbing onto Eiri's arm and breathing heavily as he dragged Eiri. He looked back seeing the scary figure running closer to him, yelling something as she ran at the speed of lightening.

Shuichi turned a corner not wanting to image what she would do if she got a hold of him. Looking beside him realized that he had lost Eiri somewhere in the New York crowd that he had just ran through. He peaked around the corner skimming the area for Eiri. Noticing the gorgeous blondes' head floating away in the opposite direction and around a corner, Shuichi panicked. Just beyond the distance you could see him being pulled by, the what Shuichi had recently nicknamed, 'Evil Rage of Doom'. He debated for a second on how he would retrieve his beloved before he seen a giant panda in the sky with a booming voice eroding from it:

_"Shuichi Shindou! I have your boyfriend, show yourself and he will not be harmed. Listen to his cries of pain!" _Rage called as you could hear clutter banging around. The New Yorkers looked up at the panda and continued on what they were doing. Obviously they knew that panda well and didn't seem to care anymore.

_"Oh, ow. Save me oh Shuichi save me,"_ Eiri yelled nonchalantly through the microphone of the panda. Shuichi thought for a second, wishing that K-san was with him to help retaliate with force to get his lover back.

Shuichi raised his arms with a look on his face that scared away whoever was near him, as he charged in the direction that the 'Panda Of Doom' was headed. Panting hardly as his arms wailed around, punching the air fiercely, and occasionally hitting a few passerbies. Shuichi paid no attention as if they were flies' on a car shield, as strangers surrounded the knocked down people.

"YUUUUUUUUKI!" Shuichi screamed, his voice echoing in his head as he jumped up and down in front of the panda that was in the air. Somehow he had managed to run faster than the panda flew and now stood before as it landed on the ground. Just realizing what was going on Shuichi stepped back, fear overcoming his pink haired head. The doors fell open as he stared in shock at the small figure that was dragging a larger one with her. Her evil grin shown for miles as she stepped down in front of Shuichi. Eiri yawned feeling no threat by her, as Shuichi's fear grew even larger...

"Hello my love," Shuichi cringed to hear the all too familiar words echo through his mind. Rage smiled as she pulled the rope that had been recently tied to Eiri. He stood on what looked like a small square piece with wheels attached to the bottom. He rolled by her as he looked at Shuichi, anger embedding his face. This definitely wasn't the vacation either of them had expected. Rage smiled letting go of the rope as Eiri began sliding down a hill, blackness engulfed Shuichi as he heard voices surrounding him...

"SHUICHI! WAKE UP!" Shuichi opened his eyes hearing Eiri's voice. He looked at him silently for a moment as an enormous smile appeared on his face.

"You survived the hill!" Eiri stared at him confused for a second before continuing.

"Uh...you passed out as soon as the panda landed Shindou-san," a voice called from in front of Shuichi. He lifted his head finding Ryuichi sitting on his waist. Eiri shrugged as he walked away ignoring Shuichi's stupidity of the dream. Shuichi's eyes' widened. No matter how many times he seen him, no matter how much he had put him through, the lead singer of 'Nittle Grasper' always made him go crazy. He quickly lifted himself up making Ryuichi fall to the floor.

"W-what are you doing here Sakuma-san?" Eiri sighed at the two look a like's proper speech with each other even though they were basically friends now. He sat down next to Rage and continued drinking the coffee that she had given him.

Ryuichi smiled as he hugged Kumogaro, he favorite pink bunny. Rage let loose a slight smile to her associates recent smile as he hopped up and down in front of Shuichi. Shuichi deciding to join in, over excited by this popstars appearance.

"I came here to see you. Mwah!" He commented making Kumogaro kiss Shuichi on the nose, "I have an offer for you." Shuichi looked at him confused before shaking his head idiotically as he usually did on a regular basis from time to time. Ryuichi paused for a second smiling, and then shaking his head in the same way, "I do hope you can forgive my rudeness of the calls," he looked at Rage once who nodded her head towards Shuichi, "She made me say that. She said sucking up will give us brownie points for you to say yes-"

"Ryuichi!" Rage shouted throwing a rather hard object at his head and hitting him knocking him to the ground yet again.

"What's the offer?" Shuichi questioned curiously, as Ryuichi sat up rubbing his head and placing Kumogaro it, hoping that he would make it feel better.

"Well..."

* * *

Hah Hah! Yet another cliffhanger! Chapter 4 should be out soon enough, hope to see you all there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shuichi stared at Ryuichi for a moment. An unbelievable offer was made to him. Shuichi was offered to have Bad Luck sing on Ryuchi's new movie! The only problem was the story line. Shuichi thought it too coincidental to be just an accident:

_A young boy named Ericfalls in love with his tutor, Macon,and is willing to do anything for him. And one night he shows how much he's willing to, but on that night, Macon tells his friends to go first. In a rage of rejection, Eric kills his first love and becomes bitter, the memories haunting him into his early twenties until he meets a young boy, Sam, who is willing to do anything and everything just to be in his arms._

Ryuichi layed the story flat, from beginning to end. He was playing the role of Sam. Although Shuichi had wanted to attract American fans, he didn't want to do it by displaying his whole life into a movie. It was too similiar. The tutor, the killing, the falling in love, it was their life displayed for the whole world to see, and he didn't like that.

"I can't do it," he mouthed after a few minute pause of thinking. Eiri looked at him eyes agape, as Ryuichi stood stunned dropping Kumogaro onto the ground and quickly picking him up before replying.

"Why not?" Ryuichi snuggled up to Kumogaro baby-talking to him in a whisper. The pink bunnies head flopped over to the left in what looked like a retaliation.

"Because, it..just doesn't...interest me. That's all," Eiri stared at him for a moment before dragging him away.

"He'll get back to you Ryuichi, give us like a week to make the decision," Eiri said casually. Being an author he was automatically good at timing things Shuichi assumed. Although he had already made the decision he followed Eiri, squirming away from his tight grip. He pulled him onto the side walk a fewstreets away before releasing his grip.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! You're such an idiot, that was a great offer!" Eiri yelled as he pointed at Shuichi. Shuichi flinched at his sudden change in moods.

"It's our life Yuki, our life being displayed to the world. Nobody needs to know about your past! Not unless you want them to!" He hugged Eiri tightly wrapping his arms around his waist. Eiri could feel Shuichi's warmth through his semi loose shirt. He paused registering Shuichi's words into his head.

"True, yes that is very true. But nobody knows it's based on me. Not unless you _told _somebody." Shuichi shook his head quickly against Eiri's chest. He looked up to see his smile appearing more now than it ever did before. He ruffled Shuichi's oddly pink colored hair as they stood there holding each other.

They stayed like that for awhile longer, a small audience watching as they walked past them. Mumbles about how cute they looked together like that. That they could see the love in each others eyes. It made Shuichi smile inside, knowing now, more than ever that Eiri did truly love him. Not as a replacement as Kitazawa as the thought had come up numerous times since he learned the secret, but as Shuichi Shindou, that hyper pink haired furball he was.

-

They began to walk to their hotel talking as if nothing wrong had gone on, as if they weren't kidnapped by the Rage of Doom, or offered an amazing movie deal. They went out for dinner, Eiri treating him to an expensive meal, although they both had plenty of money to treat each other, he refused to let Shuichi pay causing him to blush in ten shades of red.

Shuichi truly believed that that was the best day he had ever had, and wanted it to last forever. But like any good day, it did end. It ended with them crawling into bed, kissing each other goodnight, and falling asleep. Their newest ritual.

"Think about it," he mouthed to Shuichi as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry this is a tad shorter than normal everybody, but I promise the next one will be longer, it will be filled with alot more.

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5, sorry it took so long to come out, I've been busy with stuff, but the main fact is it is here now! So...yeah...

* * *

Chapter 5

Shuichi wandered down the streets of New York focusing on the blonde strands swaying back and forth on Eiri's head. He was content just following; he was already forewarned that if he was to get lost Eiri wouldn't be coming to find him. He would have to find his way home by himself. Lately Eiri had been in a different mood. Something was bothering him and Shuichi didn't know what it was nor did he know what to do.

Somebody cut in front of Shuichi causing him to avert in another direction to get behind Eiri again. He reached his hand out clutching onto his shirt and holding Eiri back until he caught up. He held onto his shirt for awhile longer not wanting to get lost. The streets of New York were crowded, and he wasn't sure what was or is lurking around.

The offer that had been made to him earlier constantly popped into his head, causing his mind to wander and his eyes to fade. Before he knew it he had let go of Eiri's shirt and Eiri was nowhere to be found.

'Great.' he thought, 'another thing to worry about.' He looked over the crowd for his blonde love only to find nobody that belonged to his heart. He tried hollering his name, but received no reply in return. Eiri was truly lost. Or was it that Shuichi was lost? Eiri knew how to get around in New York, but Shuichi would only cause chaos to the poor unsuspecting city.

Someone bumped into him knocking him over. The man glanced behind him and saw a pink head with a beautiful slender body picking themselves up and waltzed over to help. He grabbed onto Shuichi's arm gently wrapping his arms around him to help him up.

"I'm so sorry miss. I can't believe I missed a beautiful girl...like...a man?" He paused as he slid his hand across Shuichi's chest feeling his flat chest and the outline of his ribs, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize a young man like yourself could look so beautiful. My names' Rick." Shuichi winced at the man's attempts to flirt with him. He quickly nodded and turned away, "Wait!" He caught a hold of Shuichi's wrist pulling him closer to him yet again, "Let me at least treat you to a drink? Please, it's the least I could do?" Shuichi felt a pang of guilt vibrate through his body and agreed. Shuichi later revealed his name to Rick as they drove through town in his car.

"Where is this place?" Shuichi questioned feeling a heavy warning feeling in his heart as they passes a third bar.

"Oh, my place. I have drinks there." Shuichi nodded eerily. Something in his mind was telling him to get out, but being Shuichi, he chose to stay.

They pulled into a long narrow driveway that led to a gray colored house with two windows in the front. Blue curtains draped in front of the windows, hiding the inside. It had a homey look to it that comforted Shuichi.

Shuichi walked through the door feeling the warm air brush against his face as he sat down on the couch slowing sinking in. Rick locked the door behind him and headed into the kitchen. Shuichi heard clattering going around in the kitchen before Rick appeared with two glasses with liquid contained in them. He motioned his head for Shuichi to follow him and went down the dimly lit hallway. Shuichi slid his fingers across the wall as he walked, his fingers gently touching the ridges.

Rick paused at a door motioning for help with the doorknob. Reluctantly Shuichi got the hint and opened the door to find a queen bed with white and blue sheets, with two pillows on it. A nightstand stood to the right of the door. Rick casually walked in placing the glasses down and tugged Shuichi through the doorway.

"Um..the living room would be more open." Shuichi said nervously. Rick smirked and sat down on the bed lightly tapping his hands for Shuichi to repeat. He did all the way at the corner.

"What ever do you mean?" Rick sat next to him placing his arm on Shuichi's shoulder, "You don't think I would do you?" Shuichi's shoulder tensed up as he pulled away falling off the bed. He desperately tried to scramble to his feet, but found Rick quickly standing over him, "Come on Shuichi, what the heck could I do to you?" Shuichi stepped back bumping into the nightstand as he watched a shadow emerge out of a nearby room. It stalked its way over, breathing heavy with every step. Slowly it emerged into the light, but not well enough to reveal the face hidden behind it.

Shuichi's heart was racing so fast, it felt as if he was going to die of shock. He stared out at Rick and to the figure. Eiri kept popping into his mind. He wondered if he missed him, if he was looking for him. If he even cared, of if he was with Kitazawa. But the voice called interrupting his thoughts.

"Shuichi, what on earth were you thinking?"

"You're..."

* * *

Oooh...I shall cut you all off here! Mwahaha -What'd you think? Comment and review!


End file.
